The Big Secret Of Remus Lupin
by Marblez
Summary: Re Posted. This is mostly about the Marauder's finding out about the whole Werewolf things but it's also got the map, the animagus stuff, the exams and the romance of Lily and James...


Disclamer: I am not getting nothing but amusement from writing this ok? It's a story about how James, Sirius and Peter found out about Remus being a Werewolf.

Special Things: In this I refer a lot to the books, especially in the fifth year section but I also am changing something slightly. Because this is back in time allot the lay about apparation is later. I know Fred and George learn to do it in their 6th year but 'back in the old days' they learned to do it in 7th ok?

The Big Secret Of Remus Lupin

Year One,

In a small boys dorm at the top of Gryffindor Tower four boys sat trying to do their homework, their first homework of the year. All were different, one in more ways than the others.  
The first was James Potter who was from a long line of wizards and was always a bit worried that he had a lot to live up to. His black hair was always messed up and his green eyes were incredibly lively and bright. Even though they had only been at school for a week the teachers had already discovered he disliked long tasks but would genuinely get on with them with as much effort as he could muster, which in most cases was practically none.  
The second was Sirius Black who came from a not so pleasant family, full of famous dark wizards. But Sirius was totally different to all of them. His black hair was down to his chin and in curtains, his skin was slightly pale and he had an awful bruise on his cheek, right above the bone. His eyes were a dark blue and were slightly duller than a normal child's should be. Sirius Black was also already liked by the teachers, who had seriously been expecting to welcome as a Slytherin like the rest of his family, although in anouther aspect he was turning into the bane of their lives with his little tricks and his attitude to work.  
The third was Peter Pettigrew and he was a small spoilt child with measly brown hair and blue eyes. He expected to get his own way all the time because that was what he had at home. The smaller boy was always following the other boys around simply because they were much more popular than him already. He always seemed to have an ulterior motive which the teachers had noticed and he copied in class, allot.  
The last boy was Remus Lupin. His wavy brown hair reached his shoulders which was unusual and his dark brown eyes were very piercing. He had scars up his forearms like little scratches, the other boys thought that they were caused by self harm but Remus would never tell them anything on that subject. One scar he was determinded to keep hidden from them was the teeth marks in his side, the large wolf like teeth marks in his side.  
"What was the cure again?" Peter asked.  
"Wormwood," James said angrily. "For the fourth time." Remus picked up his diary and looked through the moon chart.  
"2 days," he said sadly to himself.  
"2 days till what?" Sirius asked.  
"The full moon," Remus whispered.  
"Are you into that sort of thing then?" James asked, looking at him.  
"Sort of..."

Remus could feel his body shaking as the sun set. He snuck away from all his friends and out into the school grounds where he was met by Dumbledore an Madame Pomphrey. By that time he was shaking wildly and his teeth were growing at a painful rate, as were his nails.  
"Mr Lupin, you may go into the forest during this time every month," Dumbledore said kindly as they watched Remus's clothes rip slightly, fur spilling out of the seams. The sound of bones cracking into place was sickening, and painful.  
"Thank you professor," Remus's voice was nearly a growl as he ran past the professor into the forest. Soon the sounds of a wolf howling to the moon could be heard throughout Hogwart's.

"Morning," James said cheerfully. He was a very morning person and always seemed to be too cheerful. Peter and Sirius on the other hands were not.  
"Go away," Peter grumbled, covering his head.  
"Up up up," James said as he pulled on his trousers. Sirius growled and literally tumbled out of his bed, landing on the floor. He crawled over to his wardrobe. "You know traditionally when you get up you stand up," James said laughing.  
"Go away you cheery tosspot," Sirius said angrily as he struggled to get dressed after going to the bathroom and dunking his head in a sink full of cold water to wake him up more.  
"Where's Remus?" Peter asked suddenly, gesturing to the empty and still made bed. James went over to the bed and noted the fact that Remus's pyjama's were still there.  
"He didn't sleep here last night," James said slowly.  
"So where is he?"

Remus could barely move for all the pain he was in. He was crouched in the forest, his breathing harsh and ragged as he tried to calm down. His school clothes were ruined and he was covered in scratches from trees and plants. He took out his wand and muttered a clothing repair spell but there was nothing he could do for the cuts, other than go to the hospital wing which he wasn't keen on doing.  
He got to his feet and stumbled inside, trying to avoid all the other students on the way to breakfast. He made it to the dorm without being seen and opened the door slowly. But then he froze as he found his 3 friends waiting for him.  
"Good God! Remus, what happened?" James asked worriedly as they saw the state of him.  
"Nothing, I went for a walk, tripped and fell in a bush," Remus lied.  
"Must've been some bush," Sirius muttered, going to bathroom and returning with a wet clothe to press against the cuts.  
"Why didn't you come back and sleep?" Peter asked.  
"I hit my head on something and when I woke up it was morning," Remus lied.  
"You must be the clumsiest person I know," James muttered as he looked at the cuts on Remus's face, frowning as some of them were rather bad.  
"I agree, shouldn't you be at breakfast?" Remus asked.  
"Not hungry," Sirius and James said at the same time. Peter's stomach though growled. He apologised quietly and ran down to the great hall. Remus sat on his bed and allowed the other two boys to clean the many cut's he got.  
"I'd better get changed now," Remus said quietly, grabbing his clothes for the day he went into the bathroom.

Year Two,

As usual around the time of the full moon Remus got incredibly jumpy and frustrated. He couldn't work straight and he became sharp with his friends. He was at that moment sat in the great Hall trying to eat his dinner. He'd shouted at Sirius earlier about a rather personal matter and so now Sirius wouldn't talk to him. James was busy memorising quidditch plays as he had recently been made the Gryffindor Seeker.  
"So if the beaters are attacking from the right and the chasers are in possession of the quaffle then..." James was mumbling to himself.  
"Oh just shut up James! I don't want to hear about you petty quidditch plans anymore! I'm sick to death of the bloody things!" Remus snapped, jumping up and storming out of the hall.  
"What's eating him?" Lily Evans asked. She was the most popular girl of their year, with her wavy dark red hair and green eyes. Practically every boy in the year fancied her, including James.  
"Dunno," James said, slightly hurt at Remus's description of Quidditch.  
"Personally I don't care after what he said this morning," Sirius snapped angrily. Peter nodded in agreement.  
"What did he say?" Lily asked, genuinely interested.  
"Well I asked about his family and he told me, and I quote 'If you don't want me poking my nose into your filthy and disgusting family then keep your bloody nose out of mine'. Well I told him not to talk about my family that way and he said? 'I'll talk about the pack of bastards any way I like' and walked off," Sirius said angrily.  
"Something must be wrong, he's normally so nice," Lily said quietly.

That night Remus followed the directions of Headmaster Dumbledore, to the whomping willow where he grabbed a long branch and pushed the special knot and then went through the hidden tunnel into the building on the other side. There were no ways out except for the tunnel so he was safe from harming himself and the people around him.  
He growled low in his throat as he changed, thinking over the days events. Once he was in full werewolf mode he had no control over his actions or his anger and he destroyed nearly everything, howling and wailing all the while.

James and Sirius weren't surprised to find no sign of Remus when they returned back to their Dorm, although they did see his school satchel thrown randomly on the bed, it's content's spilled everywhere. Sirius sat on his bed and pulled off his boots, before lying down. James picked up Remus's bag and put his things back in them.  
"What are you doing that for, after what he said to us today I don't think I'll ever speak to him again," Sirius said angrily.  
"He must just be having a hard time. He's left his wand behind wherever he's gone," James said as he found Remus's wand on the bed. He also found a small slip of paper with neat handwriting on it. He read the top line.  
_Mister Lupin, We have been able to acquire a building outside of Hogwarts grounds where you will be able to..._ James looked up at Sirius before continuing reading the letter. _...where you will be able to transform safely with no fear of hurting fellow students and no sharp bushes to cause you visible injuries. The Shack is sealed from the outside by a charm and the only way to get in and out is past the whomping will and down a tunnel. The way to get past the willow is to get a branch and push the largest knot on it's trunk, this will immobilise it and let you threw although it is rather dangerous. Yours Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore._ James gasped and looked at Sirius. It was all falling into place, the monthly disappearance of Remus, the way his hair got darker when it came to the time of the full moon, the scratches, everything. Remus was a werewolf!  
"Sirius? Sirius I know where Remus is," James said quietly.  
"Why should I care?" Sirius asked angrily.  
"I also have a suspicion of why he's in such a bad mood," James said.  
"Why's that, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Sirius asked.  
"No, he's a werewolf," James said simply. Sirius stared at him, but then started laughing.  
"Good one James, that's a laugh," Sirius said. James handed him the note before pulling on his cape. Sirius read the letter quickly and stared at James in shock. "What are you doing?" Sirius asked.  
"Going to the shack," James said leaving. Sirius quickly grabbed his cloak, didn't bother with shoes and ran after James. Peter who had still been in the common room joined them as well, although he just wanted to be James' shadow.

They reached the Whomping Willow and James used the same stick Remus had to push the knot. It froze. They scurried forewords, Peter complaining about how dangerous it was. They found the tunnel and heard an awful growling sound coming from inside.  
"This is probably one of your worse idea's James," Sirius muttered as they went in slowly. They found themselves in a wreck of a building. The growling was coming from inside one of the rooms so they peered inside. Remus the werewolf was clawing at the wall leaving awful scratches all down it. The three boys stared as Remus sniffed loudly and then turned to suddenly face them, his bright yellow eyes directly looking at them.  
He charged and before they could do anything had swung his sharp claws at James, catching him across the cheast. Sirius grabbed James and pulled him down the corridor, hearing Remus charge after them. They entered a room and shut the door, pushing an old cheast of drawers up against it. Peter was practically having a heart attack as he stared at the door which shook as Remus tried to get in.  
"Great idea James, get the werewolf to kill us," Sirius muttered as he pulled off his cape, pushing it to the deep cut on James chest to stop the blood.  
"Sorry," James gasped, trying to smile through the pain.

None of them slept that night for fear of Remus getting in. Just after dawn they heard an awful noise coming from in the corridor, the werewolf howling as if in pain and then normal Remus screaming loudly followed by a thud as he obviously fell to the floor. A loud sob was heard and then the sound of someone crying filled the air.  
Sirius moved the cheast of drawers and opened the door to find Remus curled up on the floor, crying into his arm. His hands were bloody and as he wiped his face left streaks of blood across his cheeks. He looked up at Sirius and burst into louder tears.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked, all his feelings of anger leaving him at the pathetic form of his best friend infront of him.  
"For this reason. I almost killed you!" Remus sobbed, backing away when Sirius crouched down next to him.  
"You still should have told us," James said quietly, from where he was being help up by Peter. Remus took one looked at him and the bloody cape wrapped around his cheast and fled down the corridor.

James was given the day off by the teachers because of his cheast and Sirius and Peter were questioned about why they went there. Remus hadn't been seen all day, he didn't go to class or meals but just stayed hidden away wherever he was.  
When they did next see him they didn't speak to him and he didn't speak to them, and that's how it stayed for the rest of the year.

Year Three,

Remus had not been the same since that time when they were 12 and he hardly spoke to them at all. He seemed to have no friends now and spent all his time alone. Sirius and James tried futily to get him to be their friend again but he wouldn't allow it, claiming to be too much of a hazard to them. Peter didn't really seem to mind.  
"Pair up and start working on the potion," the Professor said coldly. James and Sirius paired up as usual. Peter was working with some girl so Remus was alone until someone sat next to him. Looking up he found Lily Evans smiling at him.  
"Want to be partners?" she asked. Remus could hear her friends giggling and he could hear most of the boys turning to stare at them.  
"Sure. I'll cut the ingredients up," Remus said with no emotion in his voice.  
"So what's been up lately, well ever since last year really?" Lily asked as she put the needed amount of water on to boil.  
"Nothing, I'm just not friends with that lot anymore," Remus said, changing ingredient's as he finished cutting up one.  
"Why not? You 4 always seemed to be such good friends," Lily asked.  
"Well, something happened and now we're not," Remus said, sadness evident in his voice.  
"Maybe you should talk to someone about it, like Professor Dumbledore, he'd listen," Lily said logically.  
"I already have, and he and all the other teachers said it would be best if I didn't have too many close friends so if you'll excuse me could we just get on with the work and stop conversing," Remus said emotionlessly. Lily stared at him before going back to her work, not saying a word. She shot a glare at James and Sirius for whatever they had done to get him like this.

That night Sirius and James stayed up late, Peter didn't want to. Remus was still in the common room studying for a test tomorrow. A knock came on the door.  
"Who is it?" James asked.  
"Lily," Lilly's voice floated threw the door. Both boy's glanced down at their attire. James had no top on and Sirius was only in a shirt and his boxers.  
"Wait a minute," James said, grabbing his night shirt and pulling over his head. Sirius struggled to pull on his trousers and ended up falling over.  
"Ow," he mumbled, rubbing his head where it had hit the bed post.  
"Come in," James said, trying to keep calm. Lily walked in, glaring at them.  
"I want to talk about Remus," she said angrily. Both boys looked at the ground. "What happened to make him so unhappy?"  
"It's not our responsibility to tell you," James said quietly.  
"Plus if we did he'd probably kill us," Sirius muttered.  
"Well at least tell me why you won't be friends with him," Lily said.  
"WE do want to be friends with him, HE on the other hand doesn't," Sirius said emphasising different words. Lily looked slightly surprised and before the two boy's could stop her she walked down the stairs.

"Remus?" lily asked as she saw Remus reading his book by the fire.  
"What?" Remus asked sadly.  
"Why won't you be friends with James and Sirius?" lily asked.  
"Lily it isn't any of you business why I don't want to be friends with them alright?" Remus said angrily.  
"Fine. But all I say is that you need friends and they want to be friends with you, otherwise your going to end up like Severus Snape," Lily scoffed, before walking up the girls stairs. Remus watched her go thinking over what she had said in his head. It was true, the only other person in their year was Severus Snape. He was a Slytherin and seriously needed a shower, which partially explained why he had no friends.  
Remus sighed sadly and lowered his head so it rested on the desk. He was awfully lonely with his friends but he knew that if they were friends with him they would be in danger.  
"Why me? I didn't ask for this," Remus whispered angrily.  
"But you got it," Sirius said quietly from behind him. Remus gasped and jumped up, spinning to face James and Sirius.  
"Can I help you?" Remus asked after a pause.  
"We want to know the same thing Evans did, why won't you be friends with us?" James asked, his voice filled with sadness.  
"It's too dangerous, I'd most likely kill you seriously injure you," Remus said angrily.  
"We don't care. Your seriously turning into Snape, all work, no play. You ever seen that movies? The Shining, the one where he goes mad because of loneliness?" James asked sarcastically.  
"I don't care, I don't want to hurt anyone again. I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime!" Remus snapped.  
"But theres no guarantee you would hurt us. I've been reading this book on Animagus, you know where you can turn into animals. Well if we did that we could keep an eyes on you but be able to fight back," James said. Remus looked at him, a spark of hope growing in his eyes before it quickly died.  
"It's too dangerous, you'd never be able to manage it," he said at last.  
"I'm not saying it's easy but it's a possibility" James said. Remus looked between them.  
"I still can't believe you'd forgive me enough to do that," Remus admitted quietly.  
"Remus, it's not just for you, have you noticed how our grades have dropped? We need your help studying or we're doomed to fail," Sirius said, managing to make Remus laugh. He looked thoughtful for a few moments before he looked them strait in the face.  
"Fine, but on one condition. Unless you become Animagus than you can never come to the Shack with me, it would be too dangerous," Remus said.  
"Deal," James and Sirius said, each taking one of Remus's hands and shaking them.  
"Now, come help us with this Transfiguration homework," Sirius said, clapping a hand on Remus's back happily.

Year Four,

"You'd better try it first James, you did do most of the work," Sirius said holding out one of the vials of the finished Animagus potion. James took it and drank it quickly.  
"That's revolting," James whispered, wiping his mouth. The four boys were in their dorm and it was well past midnight. The other three watched as James started changing. His skin sort of melted to reveal fur and before their eyes he changed into a graceful yet powerful Stag. Peter immediately burst into exited applause.  
"You next Peter," Sirius said, holding out a vile.  
"Why not you?" Peter asked doubtfully.  
"I want to be last," Sirius said. Peter shrugged and drank to potion. His first change was more obvious that James as he shrank, allot. When he finished they all saw a small rat. Sirius took the last vile, mock toasted Remus who smiled at them and drank it. "I feel sick," he muttered as he began changing. He started to grow black fur and soon he was a very large ferocious looking dog. That made Remus laugh as he ruffled Sirius's fur.  
"Can you all change back. The book says the transformations will be easier after time but changing back the first time is always the hardest," Remus said to the three animals. Peter was the first to reappear, then James and then last of all Sirius. All four boys started laughing and congratulating each other.  
"Well, now that we've managed that we can come with you next week Remus," James said.  
"Yes, but I can't guarantee I won't try to kill you, I'm not all there up here," Remus said laughing, tapping the side of his head. All of them laughed but then jumped into bed as they heard the 'teacher patrol' coming up the stairs. When the Head Of Gryffindor opened the door she saw them all asleep but they'd left the light on so she switched it off and shut the door quietly. Once she was gone all four of them laughed quietly before actually going to sleep.

One week later found all four running towards the whomping willow, Remus moaning in pain as he changed.  
"Why can't mine be as painless as yours?" he asked angrily. The others shrugged and quickly changed. Peter darted forewords, dodging the willow and put the knot. "Helpful," Remus mumbled before running to the tunnel. Once inside he couldn't stop the transformation and soon the snarling Werewolf was back. Sirius/dog growled at him to keep him going and it seemed to work as the werewolf seemed calmed by the fact that other animal's were there.  
They moved into one of the bedrooms, Remus surprisingly sedate. Once inside he lay sat down and scratched at the floor. Sirius sat infront of the door while James lay down on the other side of the room with Peter nearby.

When sunlight flittered through the cracks and Remus changed back, so did the others. Remus looked slightly startled.  
"It was calmer than I've ever felt it before," Remus whispered.  
"We noticed," James said as they walked back to the castle.  
"The fact that it didn't try to kill us was a bit of a give away," Sirius said laughing.  
"It was you," Remus said quietly to him. "The dog you, the werewolf didn't mind you because you looked...threatening. I don't know why. Unfortunately I have a feeling it won't always be like that."  
"Oh well, mixed blessing eh. Now lets get back quickly before the other's wake up," Sirius said and the four started running. He was right, the next month he nearly killed all of them but luckily they fought him off.  
"Obviously it depends what mood he's in," Remus joked afterwards, referring to his wolf side.

Year Five,

"I don't think it's going to work," Remus said sadly, looking at the parchment.  
"We managed to become Animagus, this should be piss easy compared to that," James said as he began the spell. "Well, now we need to write the greeting and draw the map," he said.  
"You have the neatest handwriting Remus you write it," Sirius said, handing him a quill.  
"What should I write?" Remus asked.  
"This," James had been scribbling something on another bit of paper and handed it to him. Remus smiled and began to write, Sirius and Peter watching wondering what it said.  
Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
Are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP

When he finished Sirius laughed out loud.  
"Now all we need to do is draw the map, or rather spell the map," James said. "Everyone cut the tip of their index finger on their right hand," he instructed. Everyone did so. "It says 'let thine blood fall on parchment and it shall reveal all you've seen of thine castle and will have a little part of your soul inside it' so I guess we should just let blood drip on it."  
The four boys let the blood drip on it and it was soaked up by the page. Immediately black lines formed on the parchments, twisting and turning drawing every inch of Hogwarts.  
"Now all we have to do is find the passages and add them," Sirius said happily.  
"What did it mean by the soul thing?" Peter asked.  
"Oh my god!" Remus gasped pointing at the page. When they looked they saw in curved handwriting like Remus'. _Mr Moony would like to tell young stupid sir that It means you dense prat that our personality's will live forever in this map!_ Everyone was in mild shock as more words joined those ones. _Mr Prongs agrees with him and suggests that if he want's to use this map he should first get a brain. Mr Padfoot thinks that he should also comb his hair as it looks far too much like the gentleman in the fronts for comfort, and therefore is stupid.. Mr Wormtail thinks his hair looks very nice and it's not stupid!_ Sirius and James burst out laughing as Peter stared in shock at the written conversation.  
"Answer you question?" James asked him. Peter nodded dumbly.

Unfortunately for the boys when the map was finished it was confiscated by the teachers when James tried to give it to Sirius during a lesson.  
"Idiot," Sirius muttered angrily.

3 weeks later the group were all in the middle of their exams and had just finished the Defence against the dark arts paper so they were outside preparing for the next exam, Transfiguration.  
James was playing with a snitch he'd 'borrowed' from quidditch and Peter was being his ever present worshiper. Sirius was obviously incredibly bored while Remus tried to focus on his book.  
"Put that away will you, before Wormtail wets himself with excitement," Sirius said to James. Peter blushed but James grinned and put the snitch away. "I'm bored, wish it was the full moon."  
"You might," Remus mumbled from behind his book. "You can test me for transfiguration if your that bored," he suggested, a small smirk on his face. Sirius snorted.  
"This'll liven you up, Padfoot. Look who it is..." James said quietly. Sirius looked across the lawn and smiled evilly.  
"Excellent. Snivellus." He and James stood up and walk over to Snape but Remus and Peter remained sitting.  
"Alright Snivellus?" James said loudly. Snape reacted so fast it was as if he had been expecting an attack. Dropping his bag he pulled out his wand, pointed it at James and but James was prepared and shouted 'Expelliarmus!' Snapes wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud on the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. They continued to torment 'poor' Snape until none other than Lily intervened.  
"Leave him ALONE!"  
James and Sirius looked around. James free hand immediately jumped to his hair as his gaze was met by the girl he fancied more than anything else in the world.  
"All right, Evans?" said James, his voice changing from bully to 'trying to show off round girls'. To Remus he sounded even more like an idiot.  
"Leave him alone, what's he done to you?" Lili asked, looking at James with great dislike. While he greatly fancied her, she despised him thinking him immature and stupid.  
"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..." The students around them laughed, the loudest being Sirius.  
"You think you funny, but your just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone," Lily said angrily.  
"I will if you'll go out with me," James said quickly. Behind him the Impendiment Jinx was wearing off Snape and he was inching towards his fallen wand.  
"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily snapped.  
"Bad luck Prongs," Sirius said briskly but when he turned back to Snape, noticing what he was doing. "OI!" he shouted. But it was too late as Snape had cast his spell and with a flash of light a gash appeared on James face. James whirled around and a second flash of light cleared to reveal Snape being hung upside-down in the air. The crowd roared with laughter. Lily had a furious expression on her face.  
"Let him down!" she cried angrily.  
"Certainly," James said, jerking his wand upwards. Snape fell unceremoniously to the ground. He quickly got to his feet, wand up but Sirius beat him to it and cried 'Petrificus Totaluss!' and Snape keeled over again, rigid as aboard.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.  
"Ah Evan's don't make me hex you," James said earnestly. James did so but Snape shouted at the top of his voice.  
"I don't need the Mudblood to help me!" this made everyone, especially James angry.  
"Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointing at Snape.  
"I don't want you to make him apologise, your as bad as he is," Lily said angrily.  
"What?" yelped James. "I'd never call you a...you-know-what!"  
"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can-I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She then turned and ran away from him, looking as strong as she could but Remus was the only one who saw the tears trickling down her face as she hurried past him.  
"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey EVANS!" But she didn't look back. "What is it with her?" James asked, trying and failing to look as though he didn't really care.  
"Reading between the lines I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate," said Sirius.  
"Right," James said, looking furious now. "Right..." a flash of light and Snape was hanging upside down in the air again. "Who want's to see me take of Snivelly's pants?" James asked. Everyone roared with laughter but a flash of light came from behind them and James wand flew out of his hand leaving Snape to fall to the ground once again. Remus calmly caught his friends wand, picked up his things and walked off.  
"What's up with him?" Sirius asked as they ran to follow him.

When the reached the dorm they found Remus sitting on his bed calmly.  
"Why did you do that? Snivellus deserved what he got," James said.  
"Because Lily was right, you are a bully James, and you are big headed. But your also selfish, you made her cry James, you made Lily Evan's cry just by being you!" Remus shouted. James stared at him in mild shock.  
"She was...crying?" James asked quietly.  
"Yes she was crying! That's why I stopped you because I saw her watching you from the other side of the lake and I didn't want her to hate you as much as you deserve!" Remus said sharply. James looked down, guilt playing across his face. Sirius and Peter stared at Remus and then at James. "Come on, or we'll be late for the exam," Remus mumbled, embarrassed slightly by his outburst.

Year Six,

James had actually changed after the outburst last year. He seemed to have grown up all of a sudden, only joking every now and then and never hexing someone without a just cause, even Snape.  
Peter of course had copied him and had 'grown up' as well. He still copied from everyone, even off Snape. He'd not done too badly in the exams but the others had done much better.  
Remus was a perfect student and a model prefect. He'd gotten perfect grades and perfect reports from all his teachers. He still had his one off day a month but all the teachers knew why that was and made allowances for it.  
Sirius however was bored. He was still a child at heart and still loved playing jokes and picking on people. Unfortunately James and Remus stopped him from doing too much, saying he should try to set a better example to the lower years. But now he had the perfect opportunity for a wonderful prank. It was the night of the full moon and he over heard Snape talking to one of his very, very, very few friends.  
"Last month I was sat by the window and i saw Lupin running across the grounds and Madame Pomphrey was watching him worriedly. I tell you something's wrong with that freak," Snape said. "I've been trying to find out where he goes for years but this is as close as I've got."  
"Perfect," Sirius said before walking calmly up to Snape. "Hello Snivellus. I've got a surprise for you," he said quickly.  
"What?" Snape asked warily.  
"If you go down to the whomping willow after dark and push the largest knot on the trunk you can get to a secret tunnel behind it, a secret tunnel where Remus often goes at this time of the month," Sirius said before walking away, chuckling as he heard Snape make plans to do just what he'd told him to.

When he arrived upstairs at curfew Remus was as usual no where to be seen but James was sat on his bed, playing with a snitch. He looked up at Sirius laughing form.  
"What's so funny?" James asked.  
"Snivellus, oh is he going to be frightened tonight," Sirius said laughing.  
"Why?" James asked.  
"Well, you know Remus is having one of his bad and violent months, well he's gonna have an unexpected guest in the form of Snivellus," Sirius said, howling with laughter.  
"What?" James said panickly, jumping up from his bed.  
"What's wrong James? I think it's smashing," Sirius said.  
"You idiot! Moony will kill him!" James shouted and began running down the stairs. Sirius followed him, not really understanding why James was so upset.

Snape had followed the instructions and was slowly walking down the tunnel. He could hear snarling coming from infront of him. He was considering turning back when a huge snarling werewolf was stood infront of him, it's teeth bared and his red eyes glued on Snape. Before he had time to react it pounced but not before a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him back up the tunnel.  
Luckily the willow started thrashing once they were past but not slow enough to let Remus out. Snape turned his angry glare on James and Sirius.  
"You tried to kill me!" he shouted at Sirius. "He's a bloody werewolf and you sent me down there!"  
"You didn't have to do what i said, you should be thanking James anyway. He saved you, if he hadn't pulled you you'd still be frozen on the spot," Sirius snapped. Snape growled at him and turned to James.  
"I know your game Potter, get your werewolf friend to wait for me in there, get him to lure me down there and then you save me. I'd be in trouble or most likely dead and you'd be praised for your heroic action," Snape said angrily.  
"No! I didn't know about this and neither did Remus. Sirius was stupid and..." James was cut of by Snape hitting him with his fist.  
"Don't lie to me Potter, I'm going strait to Dumbledore so you'd better start packing," Snape snarled, running off before anyone could stop him. James glared at Sirius as he stood up.  
"You utter idiot," was all he said before walking back to the castle, holding his jaw. Sirius realised all of a sudden what a bad idea it had been, even if it had only been Snape.

The next day did not start out well at all. Remus returned, fuming mad and not speaking to Sirius as he could remember all of last night. James was also angry at Sirius but was still on speaking terms with Remus after explaining his side of the story. Sirius was angry at no one but himself, and couldn't really ignore himself.  
When they went down to the common room Dumbledore and a seething Snape were waiting for them. Sirius looked at the ground. Once all the other students had gone Dumbledore turned his disappointed gaze on Sirius.  
"Would you like to explain your side of the story that Mr Snape has informed me of?" Dumbledore ordered. Peter looked around confused.  
"What story?" he asked.  
"Peter had nothing to do with it sir," Sirius mumbled.  
"You may go Pettigrew," Dumbledore said. Peter looked puzzled but quickly left. "Now explain the meaning of sending Mr Snape into the shrieking shacks with Mr Lupin" Dumbledore ordered.  
"It's my fault Professor. James had nothing to do with it and Remus didn't even know about it," Sirius said quietly. "I thought it would be funny to send Snivel-Severus into the shack but then James found out and saved him," Sirius said quietly. Dumbledore looked at him sadly.  
"That's not true! Potter was in charge of it, I know it!" Snape said sharply.  
"I didn't know anything about it until Sirius told me what he'd done," James said.  
"That's a lie! You-" Snape was cut off by Dumbledore raising his hand.  
"My Black, would you be willing to swear that only you were in on the joke infront of a Seer?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes sir, and I take full responsibilities for my actions and their consequences," Sirius said. James and Remus looked at him slight surprise. He really did sound sincere and it was almost as if he had finally grown up in the space of one night.  
"Well then. All the point's will be taken from Gryffindor and you are on probation for as long as I see fit. You will report to my office everyday after breakfast. I must urge all of you not to go talking about what has happened, it is important that Remus's...secret is kept," Dumbledore said at last.  
"No! I am going to tell everyone about that freak and his murderous friends!" Snape shouted angrily, pointing at Remus.  
"You will Mr Snape unless you want point's deducted and detention's as well?" Dumbledore said angrily. Snape glared at them all but shut up. Sirius looked very depressed and gazed at the floor. James put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"I forgive you now Padfoot, you did the right thing," James whispered. Remus nodded, still slightly miffed (I love that word) but more compassionate after Sirius admitting to his 'crime' strait away.  
"Well then, the four of you better get to breakfast," Dumbledore said, pointing to the entrance. Snape glared at them until they were far enough away from Dumbledore.  
"One day I'll get you back for this Potter, and I'll tell everyone about you and your freaky once a month time," he growled before running off.

"He's such an idiot," James muttered shaking his head.  
"No, I'm the idiot," Sirius said sadly.  
"Yeah, but your a great one at least," James said laughing. Sirius smiled at him sadly.

He reported to Dumbledores office just like he'd been told to. Dumbledore told him to sit down in one of the chairs. He did so silently and looked at the floor.  
"Don't look so glum," Dumbledore said kindly. Sirius looked up at him surprised. He'd been expecting a number of things including anger. "No Mr Black I am not angry with you, merely disappointed. For this week you will have to do your lessons with me. I have discussed it with your teachers and they have given me your week plan so shall we begin. Transfiguration first I believe," Dumbledore said kindly. Sirius nodded in mild shock but then started taking notes on what Dumbledore said.

At lunch when he arrived everyone had obviously heard about him loosing all of Gryffindors points so everyone glared at him, shouted at him and one person even tripped him up. James and Remus sat on either side of him as they ate as people actually threw food at him.  
"Why bother, I deserve it after all," Sirius said depressed. The others had nothing to say to that unfortunately. The story had gone around that Sirius had tried to kill Snape and was going to be expelled. When this reached Dumbledore he stood up and called for silence.  
"I have just been informed that all of you believe that Sirius Black is to be expelled for attempted murder. well I must clear this up. Sirius Black has been temporarily suspended from school for playing a joke on Severus Snape that could have resulted in his death. Neither are allowed to give information about this out or all the point's will be wiped from each house," Dumbledore said. There was a silence as everyone turned to look at Sirius whose gaze focussed on his plate. "Now you may continue to eat." The hall was immediately full of lively chatter, mostly about Sirius. Sirius heard some very rude remarks about him and the others and when he couldn't stand anymore jumped up and ran from the hall.

He stayed on probation for 2 months before he was finally allowed back to classes. No one spoke to him though, except for James, Remus and Peter. Also Lily occasionally spoke to him but not that often.  
"It's my own stupid fault, I'll just have to keep going on," Sirius mumbled to himself as they got ready for the summer holiday's. James looked at him strangely and was upset to see a solitary tear sliding down Sirius's face. Remus was slightly aggressive today because tonight was the full moon but even he couldn't stand the sight of Sirius so upset.  
"Don't worry Padfoot, they'll forget about it by next year," he said kindly.  
"I hope so," Sirius said sadly.  
"I'd better get going. Tell me about the feast tomorrow," Remus said walking out of the door.  
"Sure will!" James shouted. The other three finished packing and walked down to the great hall. They sat in their usual seats. It did seem as if people had calmed down about Sirius loosing all the point's although there was no chance of winning the house cup. Dumbledore called for silence.  
"It has been a very good year for all with only a few mishaps. And now I will award the house cup. In fourth place is Gryffindor with 95 point's. Third is Hufflepuff with 107 point's. Second is Slytherin with 146 point's so therefore the winner this year is Ravenclaw with 158 point's!" the only house that didn't cheer was Slytherin but that was to be expected. "We also have a new award this year and it is for outstanding good behaviour and gaining the most amount of point's single handedly in the last 50 years. This goes to Lillian Evans," Dumbledore said. Lily gasped and blood rushed to her cheeks as everyone clapped. The teachers were gesturing for her to come up to the front so slowly she did so. James couldn't resist giving a loud wolf whistle as she was handed the trophy.  
When she returned to her seat there was much clapping, looking at the new and shiny trophy and a few too many pats on the back. The feast went on for a long time and Lily left early to put the trophy in the trophy cabinet for safe keeping.  
James and Sirius walked slowly back to the dorm with Peter following them. They went up to their room just as they heard a wolf howl in the distance. They smiled knowingly and got ready for bed. James went to sleep quickly as usual, Peter soon following. Sirius knew James still really badly fancied Lily and was not surprised to hear faint moans of her name coming from James bed as he drifted off to sleep.

Year Seven,

"How come we're getting ready for our exam's already," Peter complained as the four 17 year olds started work on their many homework assignments.  
"Because they know we need all the help we can get," Sirius said.  
"We start learning to apparate tomorrow," James said excitedly. "Can't wait."  
"The apparation exam is a week before the rest of our exams," Remus said.  
"How do you know that already?" Sirius asked him.  
"I asked Professor Dumbledore who will be teaching us," Remus said. The others looked at him as if he was a freak (which he slightly is) but then went back to their work.

Their first lesson on apparation was alright for James and Sirius because they were actually quite smart despite their outward appearance. Remus knew all about it all ready but Peter, along with many other students struggled greatly.  
"That was horrible," Peter groaned.  
"No, that was fun!" James said, sort of bouncing on the spot.  
"I worry about you, I really do," Remus said to him. Sirius had discovered that everyone had almost forgotten about last years 'incident' and he was able to carry on with a normal-ish school life. Lily watched him from the other side of the courtyard as James talked excitedly to Sirius who was trying to keep James from jumping up and down.

A long while later they were all able to apparate from one end of the classroom to the other and they were prepared for most of their exams. Their apparation exam was in two days so everyone was busy memorising the different specifics. Unfortunately the exam was on the day of the full moon.  
"I'm never going to be able to pass, not with it on a day like that," Remus muttered angrily.  
"At least it's not on one of the other exam days," James said.  
"You can re-sit the apparation one you know. My uncle had to do it 15 times before he got a probational pass," Peter said.  
"Why doesn't that surprise me," Sirius muttered. Remus sighed and went back to trying to memorise the list of possible accidents while apparating. When the day came Remus wasn't able to concentrate at all. He was jumpy and snapped at everyone. The spells to stop apparation on school ground had been taken off for the day to allow for the exam.  
"He has no chance if he stays like this all day," James whispered as they lined up in the examination order. Remus was the second one scheduled to take the exam. When he went in Dumbledore and a man he'd never seen before were waiting for him. The questions started and Remus struggled to answer them without any snide comments. Dumbledore obviously noted his inner struggle as he whispered something to the other man.  
"We want you to apparate to the lake and meet our examiner there, then apparate to Hogsmeade if you feel up to it, then back here," the man said. Remus nodded and tried to clear his head, focussing on the instructions to apparate. Amazingly he disappeared with a pop and turned up by the lake where another man and teacher were waiting.  
"Well done Mr Lupin," Professor Flitwick said kindly. The man nodded and wrote a note down. "To Hogsmeade next." Remus found it even more difficult to concentrate this time but he did manage to apparate with a quieter pop this time. He found himself in Hogsmeade but now his temper had flared because of the day and the stress. Professor Jenkins, the Defence against the Dark arts teacher was there with yet another man.  
"Mr Lupin, do you feel up to apparating strait back to hogwarts?" Professor Jenkins asked. Remus bit his tongue to stop himself snapping back as he nodded. He closed his eyes this time as he concentrated and felt himself shaking until he managed the task ahead. Unfortunately he misjudged the distance and ended up in the corridor outside. Everyone stared at him as he appeared.  
"Whoops," he mumbled opening the door. Dumbledore and the man looked at him suprised. "I apparated outside the door instead of inside sir," Remus explained as he shut the door. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
"Very well, you may return to your room for the rest of the day," Dumbledore said. Remus smiled and went out into the corridor where he stopped to talk to the others.  
"It's easy, even I can do it and right about now I really want to bite something," Remus said smiling. Sirius and James smiled and said goodbye to him.

That night Remus took out all his anger on the poor beaten and tattered walls of the shack. On his calm night's the others had guarded him as the went out of the shack, around the grounds, into Hogsmeade and stuff. But on days like this it was even too dangerous for them to be there with him in any form.  
He returned to the dorm at dawn, an utter wreck and rather exhausted. Once he was inside he almost keeled over and he would ave if Sirius hadn't caught him.  
"You look awful," Sirius told him.  
"Rough night," Remus mumbled, allowing Sirius to put him on his bed. James sent Peter to tell Dumbledore that Remus wasn't very well as the other two boy's helped the rather exhausted Remus out of his slightly ripped uniform. James them got the pack of bandages they always had and silently bound the cut's on Remus's hands.  
They'd done this countless of times when Remus had had a rough night and was too exhausted to do it himself. Sirius helped him into his pyjama's and the boy's helped Remus lie down on the bed as he was already practically asleep. Sirius pulled the covers up to his shoulders and tucked them in.  
"He looks like a wreck. I feel sorry for him sometimes," James said sadly.  
"You really have changed haven't you James. A couple of years ago you were saying how much you envied Remus," Sirius said as he put Remus's ripped uniform in the dirty clothes bin.  
"Yeah well, I guess I've grown up since then," James said.  
"About time too," Sirius mumbled. James laughed and playfully hit Sirius in the shoulder. Dumbledore walked through the door and looked at Remus asleep on the bed. James closed the lid of the box of bandages and put it back in the draw.  
"He did not look well yesterday sir so people may believe he's just ill," James said to Dumbledore.  
"Yes I agree. And may I congratulate you all on passing your apparation exams. The others were all told at Breakfast, which by the way you have missed gentlemen," Dumbledore said smiling at them.  
"We don't mind Professor," Sirius said.  
"I know, just don't be late for class," Dumbledore told them as he left the room.

A week later Remus had fully recovered just in time for NEWT's. The exam's were 1hour and a half long each and they had 3 a day. Today's ones were Arthmiracy, Muggle Studies and Divination, depending on which one you took. All 4 marauder's had taken Muggle Studies and Arthmiracy.  
Once the Arthmiracy one was done they had until after lunch free so they went and sat by the lake, doing some last minute revision. Lily Evan's was also there but she was alone as all her friends had taken Divination as a subject.  
"Hello Evans," James said.  
"Well done on the Apparation exam," Lily said. "Highest marks in the year."  
"Did you get your marks, we weren't there. Oh and well done too," Sirius said.  
"Where were you?" Lily asked. James patted the ground next to him and she sat down between him and Sirius as Remus and Peter sat opposite them.  
"Remus wasn't well that day so we were looking after him," James said.  
"Well from what I can remember Sirius, you got 87, 75 was a pass by the way. They failed you on concentration techniques and something else," Lily said to Sirius as she remembered breakfast a few days ago. "Remus, you got 75 with something called a probational pass due to awkward circumstances. They said you got the highest marks for the questions but the apparation wasn't at such a high standard," she told Remus kindly. He nodded, an understanding look in his eyes.  
"I got 80," Peter said happily.  
"Well done, see you even got better than Moony here," James said patting Remus's leg which was the only part of him he could reach. Remus laughed quietly.  
"So what did our dear James get?" Sirius asked.  
"99. He would have got full marks if he hadn't paused before answering one question," Lily said, smiling at James.  
"99!" James gasped. "Bloody Hell," he whispered.  
"Yes, but don't let it get to your head, I like you better when your not so big headed," Lily said to him quietly. Sirius nudged James ever so slightly.  
"Well, I'm gonna go look for my book that I need to revise from tonight, you coming you two?" Sirius asked, as he stood up, nodding to Lily and James.  
"Yes, of course I'll help you. Come along Peter," Remus said standing up and pulling on Peter's arm.  
"But..."  
"Come one," Remus said, dragging Peter away. Sirius gave James a discreet wink to James over Lily's shoulder. James suddenly became rather shy and Lily obviously noticed.  
"So, do you like me better now than in 5th year?" James asked.  
"Yes, although I did hate you all last year," Lily said.  
"You had good cause, I was a little bit of a wanker back then," James said smiling.  
"A little bit?" Lily asked teasingly.  
"OK a big bit, and is it true I made you cry once?" James asked, a sad look in his eyes.  
"Yes, more often than once actually but it wasn't you specifically, it was what other people said about you," Lily said sadly.  
"Like what?" James asked.  
"Nothing too bad, just that it was obvious you liked me. Which by the way it was," Lily said smiling.  
"Really? I guess I did show off, allot," James admitted.  
"You still do, but it's in a better way now," Lily said, moving ever so slightly towards James.  
"Lily, do you remember when I sort of asked you out, but not very nicely?" James asked, gathering up his courage slowly.  
"Yes," Lily breathed quietly.  
"And you said no."  
"Yes."  
"Would you still say no now?" James asked nervously. Lily looked at him, thinking quickly.  
"No, I don't think I would," Lily whispered.  
"Lily Evan's, would you go out with me?" James asked, taking her hand nervously.  
"Yes," Lily whispered. James smiled widely and leaned down slowly. Their lips met in a shy kiss and when he pulled beck a blush had formed on her cheeks. She smiled at him and put her lips to his again. "Good luck in the rest of your exams James."

When the exams finished the 7th years had 2 weeks free time on school grounds until the end of the school year. They spent most of it in their rooms, the library or in the grounds. Right now they were sat in the boys dorm. Lily was there as well even though she wasn't really allowed to be in there they had left the door open to be 'safe'.  
Peter was sat looking jealously at James for the first time in his entire life. Sirius and Remus were playing a game of Wizard Chess, Remus was winning. Lily was sat in James lap and he was teaching her to catch the snitch by putting his hand over hers and directing her to snatch it. She giggled as he got her to catch it again.  
"I can see why you like doing this so much, it's rather relaxing," Lily said smiling.  
"Check Mate," Remus said happily from the floor.  
"Damn, I'll never be any good at this game," Sirius said as he helped pack away the set. He looked up at James and Lily but quickly averted his gaze. James was kissing Lily's neck gently and his hands were on her stomach. Peter mumbled some lame excuse and left the room quickly. Sirius coughed loudly and James looked up.  
"Sorry," James said to them. There was already a hickey forming on Lily's neck.  
"If you want us to leave..." Sirius offered.  
"Oh no, then there'll be no telling what we'll do," James said quickly, smiling at Lily.  
"That doesn't mean you can't kiss my neck. You two can just ignore it," Lily said with a happily twinkle in her eyes. James nodded and moved his lips back to her neck.  
"Lovebirds," Remus and Sirius said shaking their heads.  
"How about a game of exploding snap?" Sirius asked evilly, looking at the 'engaged' couple.  
"Definitely."

They got their marks on the last day of term in the form of a personal letter (left on their beds by the house-elves) each. Lily came rushing into the boy's dorm before breakfast with her small pyjama's on. The boys looked up from their own letters and James mouth fell open in surprise at his girlfriends attire.  
"How did you do?" she asked breathlessly.  
"Great," James mumbled, staring at the low cut top she was wearing. Sirius was as usual still half asleep and did his usual routine of rolling out of bed and landing on the floor with a thud. Lily stared at him as he crawled to the bathroom.  
"Don't worry Lily, it's normal in the mornings," Remus said. James pulled her into his arms and looked at her letter.  
"My god Lily! All Outstandings except for Muggle studies and in that you got a high Good!" James said happily, planting a huge kiss on her lips. Lily looked at his quickly.  
"All Outstandings for you too except for Muggle Studies and Potion's," Lily said approvingly, pulling him to her for another kiss.  
"I got all goods and an acceptable for Arthmiracy," Peter said sadly.  
"That's still really good. I got all good's and an outstanding for DADA," Sirius said as he came out of the bathroom with a wet face and wet hair.  
"Why are you wet?" Lily asked.  
"Every morning since first year he doesn't wake up fully until he dunks his head in cold water," James said laughing. Lily laughed in her musical voice.  
"What did you get Moony?" Sirius asked Remus.  
"All Outstandings," Remus mumbled.  
"Well done!" everyone cried.  
"That's wonderful Moony!" Sirius said.  
"Why do you call him that?" Lily asked.  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
"Moony? And why do they call you Padfoot?" Lily asked.  
"Just nicknames," Sirius said. Lily looked at him with a not believing look on her face.  
"We might as well tell her, if she's going to be around allot," Remus said quietly.  
"We're Animagi," James said to his girlfriend seriously.  
"What?" Lily asked shocked.  
"It's true," Remus said.  
"I don't believe you," Lily said shaking her head. Sirius smiled at her and before she could look away he was a dog. "Oh my god!" Lily cried as he turned back.  
"I turn into a rat," Peter said.  
"And I'm a stag," James said.  
"So what are you?" Lily asked Remus.  
"I'm not an Animagi, I'm something else," Remus said quietly.  
"What?" Lily asked, curious. "I've always thought you were...well a werewolf but that's ridiculous." At everyone's surprised expressions she stared at Remus. "Your not are you?"  
"I am Lily, Moony, as in the moon," Remus said. "I don't mind if you don't want to be friends with me any more because it's not exactly a good thing but..."  
"Hey! I think it's cool!" Lily said laughing. Remus looked at her surprised, but then Sirius burst into applause and laughter.

Epilogue,

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the vicar said. James slowly lifted Lily's veil up and kissed her gently. The church burst into applause. There was Sirius, the best man, Remus, Peter and all there other school friends. Their school teachers and their family.  
When they were in the limo on the way to the airport to go on a 'traditional' honeymoon James turned to Lily and smiled. He pulled her towards him gently.  
"Thank you Lily Potter," he whispered, kissing her hair.

Remus Lupin's secret was never told to the world so not many people knew he was a werewolf and he hoped to god it would stay that way always. He turned Sirius and Peter.  
"They've finally done it, he's only been in love with her since he was 11," Remus said laughing.  
"Yeah, now let's hope it last's, let's hope it lasts," Sirius whispered. Peter nodded sadly, still jealous of James for getting Lily.  
'I'll get someone like her, I will' he thought sadly.

THE END

A/N I re-edited this because it had LOADS of mistakes in it and I tweeked bits of it anyway. So laaaaaaa...


End file.
